


You're my living proof, my love is alive and not dead

by BlondeBeauchamp



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Osgate cuteness, Osgood wants to go really, fluffy fluff fluff, slow romantic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeBeauchamp/pseuds/BlondeBeauchamp
Summary: Kate finally 'persuades' Osgood to 'accept' an invitation... fluff ensues.





	You're my living proof, my love is alive and not dead

**Author's Note:**

> Kate finally 'persuades' Osgood to 'accept' an invitation... fluff ensues.   
> Just as I was 'persuaded' to put this into words. Credit for the fluffiness goes to @illusionssister. I know, makes me sick too. 
> 
> Song I was thinking of, hence the lyrical title : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1e1oyKd-iQ

“No way, Kate. No chance.” Osgood placed her mug back down on the counter, turning around to find Kate far closer to her than she’d expected. 

“Come on, Os. I don’t think I can bear another politically fuelled function on my own.” Kate groaned, flopping back against the kitchen sideboard with another heavy gruff. 

“Take Josh.” Osgood deadpanned, continuing to move around the kitchen to clear away various papers the pair had been working on that afternoon.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that. Josh is an idiot.” Kate folded her arms, waiting for the usual protest from her overly-optimistic girlfriend in defence of Captain Carter.

“Josh isn’t an idiot. And he’d keep you company.” Osgood caught Kate’s eye with a smile, amused by the childish act she was currently throwing. “Anyway, it’s hardly politically fuelled. A handful of MPs at most. You could handle that level of bureaucracy in your sleep.”

“I could make you go. I am your boss, after all.” Kate approached Osgood at the sink, wrapping her arms around Osgood’s waist from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“You’ll be on the sofa for the foreseeable future.” Osgood started, in an impressively adamant tone that dissipated as Kate continued to tickle her neck and fell to a fit of giggles by the time she pathetically declared just how she serious she was. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It won’t work.” Os claimed, after several puffs of her inhaler, sat up on the counter Kate had lifted her to, slowly gaining back her breath. 

“You don’t love me.” Kate sulked, stood between Osgood’s swinging legs where she’d been trying to calm her girlfriend down after the unintended consequences of her soft-natured attack had resulted in a more malicious attack from Osgood’s own lungs. 

“I’m not even going to dignify that level of petulance with a response.” Osgood shuffled forwards on the counter, prompting Kate to either move out of the way or help her down.

“You just did.” Kate smiled, lifting her down from the side. 

“I’m still not going.” Os whispered, pecking Kate’s cheek and tried to slide away from her girlfriend’s tight proximity. 

“Not going? No. Not anywhere.” Kate pulled her back softly, grinning. 

“Kate, let me go.” Osgood whined feebly, trying to push herself away.

“Not until you agree to go to this stupid do with me.” Kate offered, tightening her grip as Osgood started on a new tactic of trying to wriggle out of her hold. 

“I’m sure this is blackmail.” Osgood stopped, her gaze narrowing as Kate’s widened with the evident weakening of her girlfriend’s resistance and the approaching triumph.

“Don’t tell me you consider this to be menacing?” Kate winked as Osgood made herself more comfortable, sandwiched between Kate and the sideboard.

“No, but look what happens when I try to escape.” Osgood laughed as she made a swift movement to her left, to be pinned back against the cabinets again.

“Slight inconvenience. Trivial at best.” Kate reasoned, shrugging off the matter with a kiss. “So? Is that a yes?” 

“Have I much choice?” Osgood sighed, wrapping her arms around Kate’s neck. 

“You never did, darling.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following days passed with unusually mild activity within the walls of the tower; when the fated Thursday came around, Osgood spent most of the day silently praying for an urgent call from Geneva or a potential incursion halfway across the country that would unfortunately prevent attendance to that evening’s celebrations- if they could call it that. There were times she really did wish she was a better liar and considered how believable it would be if she ‘accidently’ managed to contaminate the lab with the current tests they were running on the substances of a recently abandoned Silurian nest. Even she wouldn’t escape Kate’s wrath for such a stunt. 

“Are you about ready to make a move?” Kate appeared at the door before Osgood had a chance to down the phosphorescent pigments they’d managed to extract from a recent excavation on the Cornish coast. 

“Hm? Oh, yes. I was just recording-” Osgood’s explanation halted when she caught a swish of glittering jet black material bouncing from the reflective metal slates on the worktop, spinning around to catch her pulling the three-quarter length sleeves of lace over her elbows. The delicate embellishments of the twinkling bodice fell to a scattering of diamonds dotted throughout the floor-length skirt, like a sky full of stars, swishing elegantly around Kate’s legs. But it was the neckline that caused Osgood to instinctively reach for her pocket and feel for her inhaler; the sleeves began at the edges of her shoulders, leaving Kate’s collarbone entirely exposed, the front of the dress dipping lower than she’d expected Kate to allow, considering this was a work-related event. Not that she was going to complain. 

“Okay?” Kate prompted, a teasing smile hidden as she shrugged on her coat. 

“You look…stunning.” Osgood scrambled for an appropriate adjective: one to both be safe in the workplace and still do Kate justice. 

“Enough to distract you from the inevitable tedium of the night?” Kate’s smiled widened as Osgood busied herself with tidying and ordering various containers from the side but turned to answer the question with a matching grin.

“Spellbinding.” 

“Come on, you. This isn’t my idea of fun, either.” Kate sighed and tugged on Osgood’s lab coat, encouraging her to shrug it off. 

“Oh, I don’t know. You’re doing a pretty good job of changing my mind on the whole occasion.” 

“Os!” Kate hissed, surprised at how forward her girlfriend was being in the risky proximity of colleagues. 

“What?” she innocently replied, leaning over the further desk to retrieve her jacket, pulling it on quickly and shaking her hair from its ponytail, the loose curls cascading around her shoulders. “What?” she repeated insistently, now suddenly self-conscious at Kate’s silence.

“Nothing bad, I promise…” Kate advanced towards Osgood, who was still looking perplexed at Kate’s mesmerised expression. “You’re beautiful.” She whispered, leaning to Osgood’s ear, stroking up and down the dark velvet of her jacket. She took a step back to properly appreciate her girlfriend’s unique attire: something so eccentrically ‘Osgood’ about the frilled, pristinely white shirt and soft deep sage cords, complete with matching silken bow tie that Kate tenderly reached out to straighten.

“Come on. Let’s get this over with.” Osgood grabbed Kate’s hand, leading her from the room with as much enthusiasm as she could muster for the next few hours…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“If you didn’t look so magnificent tonight, you would absolutely be sleeping on the sofa indefinitely.” Osgood grumbled as Kate joined her back at the table, settling with the drinks. 

“Strong gin.” Kate promised, designating the sparkling glass to Osgood.

“Thanks. Don’t they have any shots?” Osgood peered around Kate to the bar she’d just returned from. 

“Os!” Kate gasped, though laughed at her unusually liberal behaviour. Very rarely did Osgood let her hair down so publicly, literally. 

“What? I’m just saying- this is meant to be celebratory. And right now, it’s like a wake.” Osgood shrugged, and continued to fidget.

“Right, we’re swapping.” Kate switched around the drinks and pulled Osgood back to her seat before she could change positions again. “The difficult bit is over, Os. Conversations are done, patriarchal social circles endured. Small talk created. Just sit still for another half an hour and then we can go.” 

The first hour on arriving had involved Kate dragging Osgood through the prattling of suited, middle class men who believed their businesses -and egos- to be the greatest topics of conversation in the room. Osgood was tempted on a few occasions to point out that without Kate’s work, they wouldn’t even be alive to do whatever it was they did. It suited Kate, who was happy to pretend to listen and was able to shake off any intrusive questions on UNIT with ease by tactfully shining the spotlight back onto the inquisitor, who was usually more than happy to oblige. Osgood, however, plied with various cocktails and little food, was growing more restless as the night continued. Kate, more often than not, was squeezing her girlfriend’s hand to will her to stand still or holding her grounded with a hand around her waist. Both were thankful when they were able to escape to a side-lined table, out of the chatter. 

Few bothered the couple once they’d situated themselves in their little corner, Osgood chattering away contently about her plans to convert the second study into a playroom for the rabbits she’d fallen in love with at the pet shop earlier that week, and was determined to adopt all four of them. Kate played along with the idea for now, hoping Osgood wouldn’t have quite such determination for the project when she didn’t have quite as much alcohol in her system. It was when she realised just how much they’d drunk between them (most of which on Osgood’s part, uncharacteristically) that Kate began to make motions for them to head home. 

“Are you ready to call it a night, Os?” Kate stood, holding her hands out for Osgood to join her. 

Osgood nodded, relieved to be making a swift exit, but she froze once she’d stood up, recognising the gentle strumming of a familiar tune…

“Kate. Listen.” Osgood tugged back at Kate’s hand forcefully enough for her to fall back to her, her expression changing from confusion to clarity once she too had recognised the melody. “Dance with me.” Osgood offered, though had already guided Kate to the dancefloor. 

“Least I can do, considering the effort you’ve gone to tonight.” Kate smiled, pulling her close, her own hands falling to Osgood’s hips. “Hope it wasn’t too laborious.”

“I was coerced.” Osgood mumbled against Kate’s neck, her head reposed comfortably onto her shoulder. 

“You didn’t take much persuasion,” Kate murmured against her cheek. “but I know it wasn’t exactly in your comfort zone. Thank you.”

At the sincerity, Osgood lifted her head to look back at Kate, smiling. 

“I love you.” 

Kate took the chance to gently push Osgood away from her, holding one hand still, high above her head, to spin Osgood around once and catch her back in a similar embrace, earning a giggled response from her girlfriend at the spontaneous movement. She returned to welcome it, wrapping her arms around Kate’s waist and rest her head against her shoulder again. 

Osgood sighed contently, “I love you, too.”


End file.
